onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 547
Chapter 547 is titled "Escaping the Island". Cover Page Color spread: The group leading the escape of Impel Down (Jinbe, Emporio Ivankov, Bentham, Daz Bonez, Galdino, Buggy, Inazuma, Crocodile and Monkey D. Luffy) is shown in a samurai theme. Short Summary Magellan unveils his most powerful technique, forcing Luffy and his allies to retreat. Meanwhile, Jinbe, Crocodile, and Mr. 1 secure a Marine warship, and the prisoners of Impel Down break out of the prison and into the water. Long Summary Level 1, Crimson Hell Magellan closes on the small force holding out against him, stating that his poison was called kinjite. Luffy attempts to fight Magellan even more, but the poison crawls up Luffy's wax leg armor, at which Mr. 3 absorb the wax before the poison hit Luffy. Magellan then creates a gigantic skull being made out of poison. Mr. 3 and Luffy flee as the skull being continues to approach, unable to be stopped. Impel Down, Main Entrance Mr. 2 wonders about the safety of Luffy and the others and asks for progress on capturing a battleship. Someone replies with that they could hear cannons firing but had no idea what happens beyond the mist. Mr. 2 grows worrisome as there is a distance between the warships and Impel Down and that they would not be able to hold off Magellan for so long. Aboard a Marine Warship Marines continue to attempt to throw Crocodile and Mr. 1 into the water but can not succeed. The two men take down the Marines without difficulties. Other warships begin to fire upon the warship being captured but is stopped by Jinbe's water spouts, that cascades onto the decks and dampens all gunpowder. Impel Down, Main Entrance Luffy and Mr. 3 continue to flee, followed by Magellan. Suddenly something huge comes out of the ground: it's Ivankov with a gigantic face and he's bringing Inazuma with him. Jinbe makes contact with Luffy, stating the distance between them and Impel Down. Jinbe tells Luffy to jump into the water as soon as he reaches it, which angers many people as they are in the Calm Belt. Mr. 3 states that Jinbe could not be trusted as he is the puppet of the government. However, Luffy says that he could trust Jinbe as he is a friend of Ace's. As Magellan and his Venom Demon surges forward, Luffy and Mr. 3 throw an ultimate attack creating a gigantic wax wall with spikes on one side and pushing it into the Venom Demon, stopping it momentarily. However the poison begins to eat through the wall. Luffy urges Iva to wake up and tells everyone to grab onto the Iva's face. Iva uses his hell wink and flies in to the ocean, holding everyone on him. Near the warships, Marines begin to notice that creatures had started to emerge from the oceans. Iva lands on something, which is revealed to be a school of Whale Sharks, called by Jinbe. Jinbe asks the whale sharks to bring Luffy and companions to the warship. Luffy comments on Jinbe, saying that he was awesome. Quick References Chapter Notes *Magellan's poison is revealed to be "kinjite". *It is revealed that the Doru Doru no Mi has limits in stopping the Doku Doku no Mi in battle. *Luffy, along with the remaining prisoners, escape Impel Down. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 547 it:Capitolo 547 es:Capítulo 547